Living Art
by Snow-Leopard-Patronus
Summary: AU When Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year, there have been many changes, including some new classes. Hermione soon learns that someone is after her, to kill her. But her friends don't believe her. What, or who, is this living art? RHr HG


Living Art

The day started off normally for Hermione Granger. The sixteen-year-old was woken up by the bright sunlight shining through her eyelids. Hermione's silk pajamas clung to her body as she stumbled out of bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Her nice, warm shower woke her up and relaxed the sleepy tension in her muscles. Feeling refreshed, Hermione wrapped her dripping brunette curls in a towel and put on a soft, scarlet robe.

Coming back into her bedroom, Hermione looked at her calendar. As she gasped in delight, a smile lit up her face, and she walked downstairs with a spring in her step. Today Hermione was returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Good morning Mum, Dad." Hermione greeted cheerfully as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hermione," her parents replied. Her mother was cooking at the stove, her light brown curls piled atop her head. What Hermione liked best about her mother was her eyes. They were the most beautiful pair of sapphires she had ever seen. Hermione had always been jealous of her mother's eyes; she had her father's chocolate brown orbs.

Her father was reading the newspaper at the polished oak table. His hair was the color of toasted almonds and his face was sharp, although lined with kindness. Her father was where Hermione had gotten her brilliant mind.

Still excited about returning to school, Hermione bounced in her chair.

"I see you know what day it is," her mother chuckled, setting down a plate of scrambled eggs. Hermione nodded happily. "Are all your books packed?"

"Of course, Mum. And my all of my homework is in order," she said matter-of-factly.

The family ate breakfast in a comfortable silence until Hermione spoke again. "I can't believe I only have two more years of school left," she pondered with a bit of sadness and awe.

"And you're still the brightest witch of your age," her father said proudly. He smiled at his only child. "And we'd love you even if you weren't."

"I know, Dad, you tell me every year. And I'm not likely to forget it," she chuckled, drinking the rest of her orange juice.

"So, Hermione, when are the Weasleys coming to pick you up?" Her mother asked after the table had been cleared.

Absently, Hermione looked at the clock. A look of horror flashed across her face and two words escaped her suddenly dry lips:

"Bloody Hell!"

"Hermione Jane Granger, watch your language!" Her mother scolded.

"Sorry Mum, it's just that they'll be here any minute, and I'm not nearly ready to go!" She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione hurried into the adjacent bathroom, flung her hair out of the towel and began to quickly and painfully comb through it. After some manic brushing, Hermione gave up trying to look presentable, and tied her hair back into a messy bun.

Hermione quickly applied some foundation, mascara, and blush, and then headed back to her bedroom. She pulled out a clingy pink tee, a pair of jeans, and a jean jacket out of her closet. She slipped into her clothing in record timing, but Hermione barely had enough time to brush her teeth, put in some earrings, and slide on her flip-flops before the doorbell rang.

"Crap." Hermione muttered. She silently thanked her mother for reminding her to pack the night before. Unsteadily, Hermione hauled her trunk down the narrow staircase, and eventually just let it fall down the rest of the way. Once she heard her things crash down at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione casually slid down the banister.

"Hey, Hermione."

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into the warm blue eyes of her best friend (and secret crush), Ron Weasley. His fiery red hair fell just passed his ears and he looked very casual in his loose blue shirt and jeans.

"Hello, Ron, have you had a good summer?" She asked, picking up her trunk.

"Fine, you?"

"Oh, the same. Quite uneventful and mundane."

"Come on you two, we have to hurry to the platform." Mr. Weasley said, still standing in the doorway of the Granger house.

Hermione quickly kissed both her parents on the cheek and said goodbye. Ron, whom she noticed had gotten some extremely defined muscles over the summer, carried her trunk with ease into the magically expanded trunk of a black ministry car.

"We left Harry and Ginny alone in the backseat. Let's hope they aren't shagging each other," Ron joked. Hermione laughed and thanked the redhead when he opened the car door for her. Harry must have been teaching him some manners.

Thankfully, Harry and Ginny weren't doing anything too inappropriate, but they were heatedly snogging. They had gotten together over the summer, according to Ron. Hermione giggled silently to herself, thinking about how disgusted Ron sounded in his letters. He said that they were "showing way too much PDA". However, Ron approved of the relationship between his sister and best friend. Hermione remembered him stating that he "always knew that they were meant to be" when he wrote her about the couple.

"Get a room," Ron said in a tone of (somewhat) mock disgust, shielding his eyes from the scene. Harry and Ginny broke apart, not looking at all startled by Ron and Hermione's appearance.

"We've already got one," Ginny said smartly, giggling at Ron's red face.

"Ugh- I don't want that image in my head." Hermione said in a falsely revolted voice. It was then that Harry and Ginny noticed that she was there.

"Hello, Hermione." They said in unison.

"Hey, you two. It's been much too long."

Harry Potter hadn't changed drastically, but his appearance had been somewhat altered. His messy black hair had apparently been cut, but not abysmally short. He, too, had a new muscular build that showed through his black t-shirt and jeans ("What have those boys been up to this summer?" wondered Hermione to herself). His eyes were the most different. They were still a beautiful emerald color and were behind his trademark round glasses, but Hermione noticed that they had a new shine. Only one emotion could sum up that look in his eyes: love.

Ginny Weasley had apparently grown up over the summer, along with everyone else. Her vibrant red hair fell in silky waves down her back, and her deep brown eyes were still sparkling with mischief. Hermione noticed that Ginny's chest had become much more…prominent…and she let it show through her low cut dark green tank top. Freckles dotted their way down her arms and onto her legs under her denim miniskirt. No wonder Harry had fallen for her.

"Come on kids, we're going to miss the train!" Mr. Weasley said, his voice straining with anxiety. Harry and Ginny moved over to the far side of the expanded backseat, which meant that Ron and Hermione sat next to each other. Hermione blushed as Ron squeezed in next to her, broad shoulders lightly shoving against her own. The four friends were seated close together, but not squished up against one another, so it was a relatively comfortable ride.

The car ride to King's Cross was peaceful and pleasant. The Golden Trio felt good to be back together, and Ginny was just glad to be with her friends. They talked about everything, from Quidditch, to school, and back to Quidditch again. Hermione really didn't care about the wizarding sport, but she listened nonetheless. However, after ten minutes of constant bickering over whether or not the Pride of Portree had won the 1873 World Cup because of a possibly cursed mascot (an area that, for once, Hermione was not as knowledgeable as Ron or Harry), she pulled out the music player her parents bought her for Christmas, put on her headphones, and listened to some American Muggle bands rock tunelessly in her ears. Hermione also pulled out a large book that she had been reading over the summer.

Finally, the group reached the train station, but they had to run to get through the barrier and on the train on time. They met up with Mrs. Weasley who had been waiting for them with Fred and George, who were just there to send the "children" off. After many goodbyes and hugs, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were speeding away on the familiar Hogwarts Express, traveling past rolling hills and grassy plains.

Hermione and Ron had to go to the prefects' car, which left Harry and Ginny alone. They made out for a while, but abruptly stopped when Ron and Hermione returned, having already done their rounds. Not long after, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood joined the group in their compartment.

Neville had grown considerably since they had last seen him. His face had become more mature, and he didn't look as boyish as he used to. He wore a deep red t-shirt and super dark jeans, an outfit that looked very un-Neville-ish. His hair had lightened some, too, and fell halfway down his ears. Neville appeared much more confident than he had last year. Overall, (and Hermione never thought she'd see the day that she'd be able to say it), Neville looked good.

Luna hadn't changed much at all, except that her skin wasn't as pasty as it used to be. Her white-blonde hair still looked the same and she had the same quirky air around her. She wore an interesting tie-dye shirt and patterned blue jeans. Another thing that was different about Luna was that her pale blue eyes were a bit more focused and looked a little less "out there".

"Hey guys!" greeted the newcomers. It didn't go unnoticed that Neville and Luna's fingers were entwined.

"Hello Neville, Luna." The rest of the compartment said, moving around so they could make room for their friends. Tension grew in the compartment, as each original inhabitant wanted to ask about the hand holding, but knew it would be rude.

"Why were you two holding hands?"

Of course, Ron had to be the one to forget his newfound manners. The couple blushed at the question.

"Well, we…. err…sort of..." Neville stuttered nervously.

"We got together over the summer." Luna answered, looking fondly at Neville.

"Hah! I knew it! Harry, you owe me five knuts," Ron crowed triumphantly.

"You were betting?" Hermione asked, appalled.

"Yeah, we bet on who was going to get together when." Harry explained grudgingly, handing a still smiling Ron the money.

"I bet that Neville and Luna would get together before the start of sixth year, and I was right!" Ron said, stuffing the money in his pocket. He would probably use it on sweets later on.

After a few games and much talk, everyone decided to take a nap. Luna fell asleep in Neville's lap, Ginny had her head on a sleeping Harry's shoulder, and Ron was snoring next to Hermione, who was the only one awake. She gazed out the window, thanking God for having such a peaceful day.

Unfortunately, that peace would be completely gone once they reached the school.


End file.
